marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Kinney (Warp World) (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , partner of Speed Weasel; formerly | Relatives = Sarah Kinney (mother, deceased); Herbert Wyndham (father, deceased); Gavrill Kinney (clone / "sister") | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Citadel of the Defenders; formerly Evolutionaries' Keep, Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Witchcraft tattoos on arms and legs | Citizenship = Transian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Evolutionaries' Keep, Wundagore Mountain, Transia | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Humberto Ramos | First = Infinity Wars Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = After gaining the power of the Infinity Stones, Gamora sealed the souls of the universe within the Soul Gem. In order to incapacitate its inhabitants, she additionally folded the universe in half, merging every soul with another. This course of action accidentally resulted in the creation of Warp World, a pocket dimension where history was rewritten and adapted to the fused beings. Inside Warp World, X-23 and Scarlet Witch were merged together into Weapon Hex. Eighteen years prior in this world, the twenty-second attempt of the occult/scientific sect known as the Evolutionaries to create a vessel for the demonic Mephicthton had failed. Co-lead scientist Sarah Kinney posed the theory she and her lover Herbert Wyndham needed to stop trying to create a perfect speciment, but instead make something flawed. To this end, Sarah herself decided to conceive their next subject. Combining their best enchantments and enhancements, Sarah was impregnated and gave birth to a mutant girl, whom Sarah named Laura. Much to Herbert's chagrin, Sarah cared for Laura instead of treating her like an object. Sarah additionally nurtured Laura's humanity and empathy, whereas Wyndham tried to convince her that she was a weapon who had evolved past such values. The following years, Laura was trained in combat by Hellhound to become a perfect assassin, Weapon Hex. Wyndham often subjected Laura to a triggering spell that ignited a berserker rage-blindness within her. When Laura was older, Wyndham started sending her in missions accompanied by Hellhound. One of these missions consisted on fending off the Covenant from the keep. Another mission involved stealing the Storm Sigil from the Midnight Guns. Afraid that Laura could lose herself, Sarah created a younger clone of her, the speedster Gavrill, to anchor Laura to her humanity if necessary. Sarah kept Gavrill's existence a secret from everybody except her handmaid Bavel. When Laura was eighteen years old, Herbert decided to make the preparations for the ritual to have Laura contain Mephicthton. Fearing for Laura's safety, Sarah tried to escape with her. Wyndham used the triggering spell to mark Sarah, and had Laura kill her. After Laura snapped out of the spell, Sarah used her dying breath to forgive her, and revealed the existence of Gavrill, asking Laura to protect her. Weapon Hex rampaged through the Evolutionaries' Keep and found her sister's nursery. After meeting Gavrill, who preferred to go by "Speed Weasel," Bavel tried to flee with them both, but were confronted by Wyndham and Hellhound. Weapon Hex ordered Speed Weasel to disrupt the preparations for the ritual while she confronted Hellhound. In the middle of the fight, Hellhound impaled Bavel and then dismembered Weapon Hex and left her for dead. Hellhound captured Speed Weasel and Wyndham began the ritual. Laura pulled herself back together and tried to stop the ritual. Weapon Hex killed Hellhound with a hex ray before Wyndham turned her to dust in return with a magical lightning. As Mephicthton began to possess Speed Weasel, Laura returned to life and used magic to summon the spirits of all that died as a result of Wyndham's plans. The ghouls mauled Wyndham to death while Laura severed Mephicthton's connection to Gavrill. The spirits disappeared, and Weapon Hex and Speed Weasel left the keep. Some time later, when the monstrous Devondra began to consume Warp World, countless scaled-down manifestations of Devondra started appearing all over the world. Weapon Hex was reached by Emma Frost's worldwide telepathic rally to fight Devondra's main form in the confines of Warp World. Following Gamora's defeat, Adam Warlock and his allies restored the universe to normalcy. However, they made it so Warp World continued existing within a facet of the Soul Gem, so the new life forms that resulted from its creation wouldn't cease to exist. Inside Warp World, some of the heroes that fought Devondra including Weapon Hex decided to remain banded together, and formed the Defenders. | Powers = Seemingly those of Laura Kinney and those of Wanda Maximoff. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Laura Kinney and those of Wanda Maximoff. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Based on the solicit text for , Weapon Hex's first name was originally going to be "Wanda" instead of "Laura." ** Remnants of Weapon Hex's original name can be found in Marvel Future Fight where Weapon Hex's biography refers to the character's real name being "Wanda Maximoff." | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kinney Family Category:Wyndham Family Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Infinity Warps